gaybabytaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaybabybelgium
the wiki section for tumblr user gaybabybelgium Info joined gaybabytalia on April 9th 2014. is the pimp of our group bc like half of the group wants a piece of that tbh its a hard life livin like a playa' . Mainly on the skype chat and is the Pussy Jurry :^) a day in the life of a Gaybaby I don't sleep, motherfucker, off that weed and the waffles Doing 120 getting head while I'm suckin (Damn, bel, you a crazy chick) Yo, shut the fuck up and suck my dick I bust in dudes' mouths like gushers motherfucker Pull up on BBC and smack the shit outta south korea What you want Belgium? (To drink and fight!) What you need Belgium? (To fuck all night!) Don't test me when I'm crazy off that airplane glue Put my foot down your throat 'til your shit's in my shoe Leave you screaming, pay for my dry-cleaning Fuck your allies it's my name that their screaming! I'm sorry Belgium, are we to believe that you condone driving while intoxicated? I never said that I was a role model. But what about the micronations that look up to you? Do you have a message for them? All the micronations looking up to me can suck my dick It's belgium motherfucker, drink 'til I'm sick Slit your throat and pour nitrous down the hole Watch you laugh and cry; while I laugh, you die And all the nations, you know I'm talking to you (We love you Belgium!) I wanna fuck you too! (B!) It's for Belgium! (B!) It's for Bel! I'll kill your fucking dog for fun, so don't push me Wow Belgium, I'm surprised, all this coming from a Leuven graduate? Well, there's a lot you may not know about me Really? Such as?.. When I was in Leuven, I smoked weed everyday (blaze it) I cheated every test and snorted all the yay I got a def posse, you got a bunch of nations I sit right down on your face and take a shit Belgium, you are a bad ass bitch (hell yeah!) And I always pay for your dry-cleaning When my shit gets in your shoe (What!) And as for the drug use Well, I can't vouch for that, My dick is scared of you (ooh) Okie doke. Belgium, one final question If you could steal a smooch from any nation on Earth who would it be? No more questions. What! Famous Shit "oh gosh diddly ding dang darn yall hooligans caught me and i would have gotten away with so many notes if it wasnt for you meddling kids" "Hy mit navn er ibenholt mørke demens ravn måde, og jeg har længe" "i guess its time for a fourway" "how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie dick?" "pray for belgium 2k14" "*holds up a carton of eggs* LOOK I FOUND LUXEMBOURG" gaybabymicronations i sell rock candy baby powder and bazil to the micronations saying its meth cocaine and weed and watch then think theyre getting high gaybabysouthkorea gave me the nickname of pussy jurry and sucked my dick while he was a hamster oh yeah and i also walked in on him dancing to beyonce in his room one night it was crazy gaybabyamerica 10/10 A+ perfection id fuck him every night tbh i will punch a bee i do not give a fuck gaybabyturkey my gaybabyprom date and my pet bird lets just hope beastiality is legal and they will allow birds into prom night About the Admin yoooo Jojo and welcome to my crib *jumps in trashcan* Basic facts: i like pastel colours (especially purple, green, and pink) i rlly like all kinds of music just not fucking country my favorite music artist is either die antwoord or imagine dragons idk im nonbianary (they/them/their pronouns) and i have no fuckin idea what my sexuality is tbh i make a lot of jokes about 12 year olds only so nobody suspects me tbh heres a selfie